


The Only Free Choice

by Mice



Series: Sea Change [17]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ALL THE ROMANCE, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Political Shenanigans, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Sexytimes, Wedding, implied Baine Bloodhoof/Mayla Highmountain, ostentatious gifts, the crew of the Bold Arva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Flynn and Mathias finally tie the knot. There's a wedding, and a reception, and a honeymoon.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Sea Change [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875685
Comments: 70
Kudos: 81





	1. A Public Affair

Renzik read the guest list over for the fifteenth time, checking off the people who were already in the Keep. Faction leaders, mostly. Wrynn, of course. Greymane, his wife, and his daughter Tess. Proudmoore had shown up from Boralus yesterday, with Taelia Fordragon and Cyrus Crestfall in her wake. Then there were his personal Horde headaches, Baine Bloodhoof and Mayla Highmountain, and if those two weren't actually an item, Renzik would eat his cloak.

Shaw and Fairwind's wedding was in two days, and already the thing was crazier than the Darkmoon Faire. Renzik understood why they were doing it, he really did. Shaw was right; unfortunately, if they wanted anybody in power to take them seriously, to treat them like they belonged together, then they had to do it all up like this. If they were just two guys, being pirate married would have been fine, but Shaw was Shaw, and Fairwind… well, he was Fairwind. 

Where SI:7 was in the shadows, Shaw, as its head, had always had a certain public presence, like it or not. He was the High King's advisor. There wasn't any choice. The man was at meetings with Wrynn all the time and that meant people knew him, and that he had his status to consider. Fairwind showing up in the man's life had taken a warhammer to what privacy Shaw had, but Renzik had to admit the guy made Shaw happy, so he was willing to give the Kul Tiran some slack.

Shaw and 'happy' were not two words Renzik had ever expected to see in the same sentence, at least not in any kind of a personal sense. Happy that a threat had been eliminated? Sure, that he could figure. Happy as in having a personal life? Having a _husband?_ That was something entirely other. If he were a betting goblin, he'd never have taken the bet. Shaw had been a complete loner for as long as Renzik had known him. He'd barely even let anyone near after Suramar, when he'd obviously needed help but refused every attempt.

Felsoul Hold had fucked Shaw up. He'd told Renzik a little, after he got back, but mostly he just put his game face on and kept going, because that's what Shaw did. He'd been tortured, and from what he'd said it hadn't so much been physical, but psychological or spiritual or something; not that there'd been any sort of a difference in pain levels, from what Renzik could understand. He'd been under the impression that Shaw couldn't tell the difference himself, except for the fact that it hadn't left physical scars. He'd apparently expected to die there, and said the demons kept him around more for amusement than anything else. It was a terrible thought, being tortured just for somebody's twisted idea of fun.

Shaw had always been a quiet, broody guy, even before. Nobody ever got close. But after that? Nobody dared. You just didn't ask. The first few months after he got back, he was barely a shadow of himself. Renzik hadn't thought him suicidal or anything, but it was pretty obvious that Shaw didn't actually care anymore whether he lived or died. It made him reckless.

Fairwind had been a complete surprise to everyone. On the surface, the guy was a buffoon. Renzik was willing to swear he'd flirt with inanimate objects. But despite what most people said about him, he was actually steady as a mountain where Shaw was concerned, and he'd been there for Shaw when things got rough. Fairwind had taken care of him and, for gods only knew what reason, Shaw had let him. He made Shaw smile, and that was a thing Renzik had only seen under limited circumstances; Shaw's smile had never been a thing you actually _wanted_ to see, because usually it meant somebody was gonna die in a pretty brutal and efficient fashion. Fairwind, though? Fairwind made him smile in a way that was downright soft, that reached his eyes, and that was almost scarier than his murderbot smile. Renzik had never given too much thought to love, but it was obviously what those two had. Strange, but somehow, it suited them.

The personal guest list was, Renzik thought, a lot more interesting than the political one. The nobility on the political list were going to shit bricks about the fact that the crew of Fairwind's ship were on the list as family, and they'd get pride of place right up with Wrynn and that lot. He laughed just thinking about it. Oh, the number of noses that were gonna be bent out of shape was likely to be epic.

Valeera Sanguinar was on Shaw's personal list, though neither he nor Shaw were sure she'd actually show. Sanguinar was like a cat, and came and went as she pleased. For a while, after the armistice, she'd acted like she had some really amusing secret whenever she looked at Shaw. Renzik thought maybe she'd had eyes for the man, but she'd faffed off into the shrubbery when Fairwind came to town with Proudmoore after Shaw had been taken prisoner by the Zandalari. Taoshi -- the Shado-Pan agent had been personally responsible for saving Shaw from Felsoul Hold. She'd probably come. There'd been a Shadow of the Uncrowned with her for that mess, and slagging Detheroc with Shaw, but you didn't invite that sort to things like this. Umbric had brought him back from Stormheim recently; saved his life with that portal. Wyrmbane was on the list, but Shaw had spent months working with him in Boralus and maybe they'd struck up a little bit of a closer acquaintance in that time; Renzik wasn't sure.

Much to his surprise, half of SI:7 had volunteered for the wedding's security detail. Usually that sort of thing was on the 'avoid at all costs' list. Nobody wanted to deal with a bunch of uptight nobles hobnobbing. Renzik suspected that everybody just wanted to see the boss acting like a person for once. The event was likely to become SI:7 legend and it looked like anybody who actually got onto the duty roster for it was going to have bragging rights forever. He wondered how much he could charge for the privilege of letting them actually be in the garden where the wedding was taking place, instead of at the gates or prowling the halls.

Hmmm. Yeah. Make 'em pay for the privilege. With that, he'd be able not just to let the agents contribute something to the wedding, but to uphold a couple of different ancient goblin traditions at the same time. Renzik grinned and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper to write up the notice.

*** 

Mathias was sitting at the table looking at something when Flynn got home. Well, okay, not exactly looking at something. More like facepalming at something. "What's up?" Flynn asked.

His matelot groaned and handed him the paper. Flynn read and started laughing. "Shiv wants to charge your agents to work the garden at the wedding?" He collapsed in gales of hysterical laughter on the sofa as Mathias glowered at him. "Wh-who gets the money?" he giggled.

"This isn't standard SI:7 procedure!" Mathias growled.

"But who gets the money?" Flynn couldn't stop giggling.

Mathias turned his face to the heavens and spread his hands in an obvious 'why me' and sighed. "Presumably, he thinks he's going to keep it himself."

"Well," Flynn laughed, "don't you think part of the proceeds should go to the groom and groom?" He tried to catch his breath. "Like the morning-after pickpocketing in Gadgetzan?"

"Flynn!" Mathias's face twisted and he started to laugh himself. "Oh, that's evil." Mathias came over and dropped onto the sofa next to Flynn, both of them giggling now; his matelot leaned into him and Flynn delighted in his lover's laughter.

"I can't wait to see his face when you tell him we get at least half."

Mathias snorted. "Goblin tradition! Though I can't understand why _anyone_ would be willing to pay to do a duty that everyone tries to get out of."

Flynn's laughter faded. How could he not understand? "You know," he said, holding up a hand, "maybe -- hear me out now, love -- _maybe_ it's because your people like you and they want to see you happy. Maybe they want to be there for you and share it with you, like the crew does. Except there are so many of them, and they're _working,_ that the only way they can be there is to find a way to be security in the garden. It's not like we could issue a general invitation to all the SI:7 agents."

Mathias blinked, and the expression on his face pretty blatantly said that the idea his people _liked_ him had never actually occurred to him. "But… they work for me. I send them out on missions where some of them will die, in circumstances where we can't even acknowledge they _exist_. Why would…" He shook his head.

Flynn sighed. "You said a lot of the people at work had warmed up to you recently. They tell you they're glad you're back. They smile when they see you. Mathias, they all know that you don't ask anything of them that you haven't risked yourself. They may not know any details, but most of them know something awful happened to you in Suramar on a mission where a dreadlord was involved and you were the only survivor. They know you're still recovering from a mission to Stormheim with me and Umbric where you nearly died. You're not just some bloke who sits behind a desk and doesn't give a shit and, as far as I know, every one of them signed up for SI:7 of their own free will, unlike you."

It hurt Flynn's heart to think Mathias didn't believe people would, or even could like him. Mathias sighed. "I'm just not used to it. Any of it. Even the idea of it."

"Seems like a good time to think about getting there, doesn't it?"

Mathias nodded. "Still, we should probably stop Renzik from charging people to work the shift." He smiled.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "You could have 'em all spar for it." He grinned.

Mathias chuckled. "I'd rather that our most visible security didn't all show up covered in bruises, if it's all the same to you."

"Mmm," Flynn said, with a nod. "You have a point. Very poor form. They shouldn't look like bouncers from a Dampwick tavern."

"Tomorrow," Mathias said, groaning. 

"That just means that tomorrow it'll finally be over and we can get on with our lives." Tides, Flynn wanted to get on with their lives.

*** 

The day dawned bright and clear, and there was a sharp chill in the air. Mathias, despite not caring for the cold, was pleased, because it meant the ceremony out in the garden of the Keep would be short, and no one was likely to want the thing to drag on. He and Flynn would be wearing the court clothing they'd had made for the King's social last year, with Mathias in black and gold, and Flynn in a Admiralty-styled greatcoat and captain's uniform that flattered him immensely. Both of them would be warm enough to be standing still in the chill for a while.

Mathias was nervous, his gut in knots, knowing he was going to be facing a crowd of people -- some of them relatively hostile -- and making some very emotional declarations today. He could stand in front of anyone and give orders or have a dispassionate discussion, but this was different. He would be baring his soul in public in a way he'd never done before. Never considered doing.

Flynn was a bit better at that sort of thing, but tended to cover with humor, so both of them were likely to be complete wrecks by the time they stood in front of Bess Tidewalker for the ceremony. The sheer vulnerability of it churned inside him. He looked over at Flynn, who was still asleep, though restless. Neither of them had got much sleep last night.

He'd been repeatedly assured by people who should know that once they actually got to the ceremony, the two of them would be primarily focused on each other, and that the anxiety would likely be easier to deal with. Mathias desperately hoped that was the case. If he could focus on Flynn and let Renzik and his people focus on any potential problems, that would help. He had the best security on the planet by his side. Hostile nobility shouldn't bother him nearly as much as it did.

Hostile nobility had a lot to do with why they were doing this in the first place, though. Mathias ran one hand gently over Flynn's chest, his fingers running through the thatch of hair there, trying to find some stability in the warmth of his lover's skin, and the gentle rise and fall of his breath. By the end of the day they'd be married. Flynn would be his husband and he'd be Flynn's, and it still felt utterly unreal. This was never supposed to happen to him. His entire life, from before he could even remember, was focused on making him a solitary, emotionless tool of the state. He had no idea how he'd arrived at this point, but he was grateful beyond words that he had.

Flynn made a quiet sound and rolled over, enveloping Mathias in a hug without even opening his eyes. "Morning," he muttered. "It _is_ morning, isn't it?"

Mathias ran slow fingertips over the stubble on Flynn's cheek. "It is. You haven't missed anything."

Flynn's eyes blinked open and he smiled, slow and soft. Mathias could still barely believe anyone could look at him with that much love in their eyes. "Hey," Flynn whispered.

"Hey," Mathias murmured.

"Still time to abandon it all if it's too much," Flynn said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Mathias shook his head. "When I have you right where I want you? I don't think so."

"Gadgetzan awaits," Flynn said, grinning. "Fireworks. Glitter."

"Scoundrel." Mathias chuckled.

Flynn gave him a sly grin. "Only the finest scoundrelry for you, love." With a waggle of his eyebrows, Flynn slid under the covers and proceeded to make Mathias's toes curl and his eyes roll back with the hot, slick pleasure of his mouth. Flynn pushed his thighs apart and held him down and Mathias reveled in it, his hands tangled in Flynn's long, auburn hair. Flynn made pleased sounds as he sucked, sliding up and down the length of Mathias's hard cock, and Mathias couldn't help moaning.

"Feels so good," he sighed, his fingers tightening in Flynn's hair. His lover stroked what didn't fit in his mouth, and Mathias tried to rock up into it, but Flynn wouldn't let him move. It felt so much better than it had a right to, and Mathias didn't want to resist the rising tide of his need. His thighs clenched around Flynn's shoulders and he shuddered his way through a deep, sweet orgasm that left him gasping and winded.

Flynn looked up at him, smug. "Relaxed now?"

Mathias opened one eye. "Utterly."

"Fantastic." Flynn grinned brightly. "Come on, then, up you get. We have stuff to do today. Nobles to annoy." He rousted himself out of bed.

"What about you?" Mathias asked, reaching for him.

Flynn smirked and ignored Mathias's hand. "Saving it for later, when I bend you over something and have my way with you in that incredible black and gold court garb you'll be wearing. Do you have any idea how good you look in it?" Mathias shivered at that thought, even though he was still catching his breath. "Do you have any idea how badly I want to fuck you in it? Watch you take my cock and writhe until you're begging?"

"That's going to be _hours_ from now. Are you sure you don't want to fuck me right now?" Just thinking about it sent a shot of warmth through Mathias's body.

Flynn chuckled. "Nope. It's my wedding gift to myself."

"Flynn!" Light, the man could be frustrating.

Flynn's smirk broadened into a grin. "Come on, love. Out of bed. Let's get a shower and get this over with, shall we?"

"You're a cruel, cruel man, Fairwind," Mathias grumbled, dragging himself out of bed.

Flynn snorted. "That's why you love me, Shaw." Mathias wrapped himself around Flynn and they held each other as his breathing evened out again. It really had been good for taking his mind off of his nerves.

"I do," Mathias said, "desperately. Beyond measure. And you're still a cruel bastard."

"Well, you can't expect a bloke to change _that_ much from his freebooting days, can you?"

"Perhaps not," Mathias chuckled.

*** 

They made their way up to the Keep dressed in ordinary street clothes, not wanting to call attention to themselves by going in court dress.They had time before things got started, and too many last-minute things to deal with. Once there, they were escorted to a small private suite, where they changed.

Renzik met Mathias outside the room. "Any problems?" Mathias asked.

"Nah." The goblin shook his head. "Everything's smooth as glass. But here." He held out an envelope. "It's from me and the rest of your minions." Renzik shot a crooked smile at him and jerked it back as Mathias reached for it. "Do _not_ open it until after. Me and a few others'll be waiting for you up at headquarters when the party's over." Mystified, Mathias took the envelope Renzik handed him. The outside just read _Shaw and Fairwind_. "Me and Nightwind shook everybody down. And then there were the ones who paid to work the garden for you."

"I _told_ you not to do that!" Mathias snapped, irritated.

Renzik shook his head, palms out in a conciliatory gesture as Flynn chuckled. "Hey, hey, don't be mad, boss. It's goblin tradition, all right?

Mathias had no idea what was in the envelope. A note for the bank to transfer gold to his account? "What is it?"

"It's a _secret,_ Spymaster. I mean, I was pretty sure you'd recognize one if it bit ya in the ass."

Mathias's eyes narrowed. "I don't like surprises."

Flynn yanked the envelope from Mathias's fingers and tucked it into an inner pocket of his greatcoat. "It's a present, Mathias. Say thank you to your minion." He wagged a finger at Mathias.

"You got the right idea, Fairwind." Renzik grinned.

Mathias looked at Renzik, who looked insufferably pleased with himself. With a sigh, he said, "Thank you, Shiv."

"You're gonna love it, I promise. But really, everything's fine. Everybody's in place. There's nothin' to worry about. It's probably too late to flee to Gadgetzan for the Limited Corporation at this point anyway." Flynn laughed at that. "Shoulda gone for it," Renzik said.

"Glitter in my shorts," Mathias grumbled.

Flynn waggled his eyebrows at him. "You'll have something else in your shorts later," he smirked.

"Behave!" Mathias swatted Flynn's ass.

"Oooh. Not if you treat me like _that,_ love!"

Because of course. "That was supposed to discourage you."

"It's like you don't even know me! I'm hurt!" Flynn laid one hand over his heart with a wildly exaggerated wounded look on his face.

Renzik tapped one foot. "Okay, you two. Time to get you to your Tidesage for the pre-wedding briefing." He turned, expecting them to follow. "Let's go."

They followed Renzik to one of the small chambers near the garden, where Bess and Billie waited. Tidewalker was dressed in formal Tidesage robes in hues of blue and green, the color of light on the ocean, a Tidesage's tentacled staff in hand. Mathias suspected the whole thing would discomfit some of the Stormwind nobility who would be present but, at this point, he felt they deserved a good discomfiting.

"Do you remember which ring is whose?" Bess was asking, looking down at Billie, who was dressed in a small replica of Flynn's court greatcoat. The girl had their rings tucked over her thumbs, and a wreath of star moss woven around the crown of her tricorne.

She nodded. "Captain Flynn's is bigger," she said, holding up one thumb, with Flynn's ring hanging loose around it. Their handfasting ribbon was wound around her wrist. Mathias's heart tightened and he took a deep breath. This was really happening.

Bess looked up. "There you are!" She smiled at them and came over to Mathias, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to be nervous. Everything's as it should be."

Flynn was crouched down with one hand on Billie's elbow. "Now, remember -- I don't care _how_ tempting it is, you're not to be picking any of the noble's pockets!" he said.

"But I've seen 'em. They're rich, they'll never miss it!" She pouted.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, I know, but we don't want anyone getting in trouble today, okay? The whole point of you being a sailor now was to get you out of that life, lass. Don't bring Dampwick with you."

Her bottom lip stuck out. "Okaaaaay," she sighed, with a roll of her brown eyes.

"There's a good Monkey," Flynn said, patting her arm. He smiled at her, then rose and joined Mathias and Bess.

"Now, lads," Bess said, leading them to a little side table, "I've got your poseys here, and don't you both look handsome today." She pinned a little bunch of star moss to each of their lapels. "I'd take you both home if Dorien wouldn't object." She winked at Mathias. Bess was kind enough, and he knew she was teasing, but women weren't really his preference, and never had been. He had found himself to be pretty much a one-partner individual, anyway. It had been hard enough to open up to Flynn as a lover. The idea of ever adding anyone else was unacceptable to him.

"Why star moss?" Mathias asked. They were a nice shade of blue, and smelled sweet as a summer afternoon.

"It's for remembered joy," Bess said. "Your handfasting is the joy you'll look back and remember, and that memory will keep the blooms fresh, just you see." She reached out and casually brushed a lock of Mathias's hair back from over his eyes. "You'll be fine," she murmured to him. "We're all here for you. Just remember, we all want you to be happy. Tides know you deserve it after all you've been through."

Flynn slid an arm around Mathias's shoulder and tugged him close. "It'll all be over soon," he said. He tilted his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Mathias's lips. He looked only slightly less nervous than Mathias felt. His lips made their way up to Mathias's ear and he whispered, "And when we're done I'll give you a right jolly rogering the very minute I have an opportunity."

Mathias closed his eyes and groaned, the picture of it already in his head. "Do _not_ do that to me right now, you scoundrel!"

Bess laughed. "Right, boys. We're nearly there. Do you remember your vows?" Both of them looked up at her and nodded. "Right then. When the music starts, out we go." She turned and went to the door, opening it a crack and gesturing to someone in the garden.

From the garden, Mathias heard a fiddle and a flute take up a traditional Stormwindian wedding tune. Relly and Grixx, he knew. While he'd originally imagined they only knew sea shanties, they were both actually accomplished musicians, and were doing the tune justice.

Bess stepped out into the garden. Flynn looked at him and took his hand, their fingers twining. Both of them were nervous, palms clammy, but they held on tightly. Hand in hand, they followed Bess into the garden to face their future together. Billie trailed after them, their rings and ribbon with her.

Mathias hazarded a quick, sharp glance around, assessing. His agents were all in place, alert. At the back of the chilly winter garden there was a small gaggle of press -- legitimate journalists, _not_ VanDooble and her gutter rag. He recognized nobles from Stormwind and Kul Tiras. Many of the people he'd served with in Boralus were there: Halford Wyrmbane, Shadris Feathermoon, Magister Umbric, and others. In one corner of the garden, he saw a flash of red. So, Valeera Sanguinar had come, after all. Taoshi, of the Shado-Pan, was there as well, serene as the night sky. Sir Finley Mrgglton was in the crowd, looking more dapper than any murloc had a right to.

The crew of the _Bold Arva_ and their families and assorted partners were sitting at the front of the garden, where the family of those being married would usually be. All the crew members were dressed in greatcoats like the one Flynn wore, with the red crossed parrots at the collar; apparently it was now what passed for their dress uniform. Mathias could tell that some of the Stormwind nobles were taken aback at the motley little assortment. Cyrus Crestfall and Taelia Fordragon were with the crew; Mathias knew Flynn and Taelia treated each other as something akin to siblings. There was a tall, thin Kul Tiran lurking among the other guests, as well. Flynn had said his name was Venrik, but didn't say where he'd met him. Mathias suspected the man was either a pirate or someone associated with them, from the furtive look on his narrow face. The crew of the _Middenwake_ was also in attendance, though not in the family seats.

Anduin sat near the _Arva's_ crew, and Jaina Proudmoore was with him. Genn and Mia Greymane were there as well, along with their daughter, Tess. Mayla Highmountain, the High Chieftain of the Highmountain tauren, had come with Baine Bloodhoof, and sat near Anduin. Bloodhoof stood next to the altar table, where Bess had come to a halt. On the other side, Grixx and Relly stood, playing their instruments, also in their crew greatcoats. The banners of Stormwind and Kul Tiras hung between the columns on either side of the altar, fluttering in the cold breeze. The afternoon was brilliantly sunny, and the mountains in the distance were clearly visible and snow-capped. It was a beautiful sight, but Mathias's stomach was churning.

Bess turned to face them, calm and steady. She smiled at them and nodded, reassuring him without words that things would be all right. They'd get through this. Billie stood between them and just a little behind, waiting as patiently as any nine-year-old could be asked to.

When the final round of the music faded, everyone waited expectantly. "A wedding is always a joyful occasion," Bess said, her Kul Tiran accent strong in the quiet of the garden as she looked out at the assembly. "This day is no exception. We are all here to witness and celebrate the union of Mathias Shaw and Flynn Fairwind, who wish to join their lives and sail forward together, in the traditions of Stormwind and Kul Tiras."

Mathias shifted uneasily on his feet and Flynn squeezed his hand. Bess raised one arm. "It is the tradition of Stormwind to have a parent of each person address the assembly, but these men are both without parents. Who will speak for them?"

He heard two people rising behind him. "I will speak for Mathias Shaw," Anduin said, approaching the altar.

"I will speak for Flynn Fairwind," Jaina said, coming forward as well.

Bess nodded as Anduin stood by Mathias's side and Jaina by Flynn's. "Anduin Wrynn, what have you to say for Mathias Shaw?" she asked.

Mathias looked to Anduin as he spoke, the High King facing the assembly in the garden. "I have known Mathias Shaw my entire life. He has been a servant of the Crown and of the Alliance for many years and, more recently, a friend. His loyalty has been beyond dispute, and offered at immense personal cost. He wishes to be wed to Flynn Fairwind, and I offer them my blessing."

"Jaina Proudmoore," Bess said, "what have you to say for Flynn Fairwind?"

He and Flynn looked to Jaina, who smiled at them as she turned to face the assembly. "I have only known Flynn Fairwind for a short time. He has had a troubled and difficult past, but his work was instrumental not only in the Alliance's war effort, but in securing my freedom and my restored place in Kul Tiras and my family. He wishes to be wed to Mathias Shaw, and I offer them my blessing."

Flynn's fingers tightened, twined with his own, and he looked into Flynn's eyes as Bess spoke. "The blessings have been given," she said. Anduin and Jaina returned to their seats as Bess continued to speak. "Among the Kul Tirans, when a couple is wed, they offer one another their vows, and their wrists are bound together to symbolize the binding together of their lives." She nodded to Flynn. "Flynn Fairwind, what are your vows to Mathias Shaw?"

Flynn shuffled uneasily and cleared his throat, then looked Mathias in the eyes. "Mathias," he said, his voice rough as he took Mathias's hand in both of his. Mathias covered Flynn's with his own. "Falling in love with you was the shock of my life. I mean, I used to fall in love at the drop of a hat. Fell in love with a siren once, though that was kind of an accident. Well, entirely an accident, really. But the point is, it was different with you. There you were, all uptight on the _Wind's Redemption,_ and the only thing I ever wanted was to get a reaction from you, to loosen you up a little. I didn't expect a friend. The last thing I expected was a lover. But then we sailed together and I had to stand on the deck and watch as you were taken prisoner while I had to sail away and leave you, and I was gutted, just completely destroyed. I thought I'd never see you again, that I'd failed you, and all I wanted was to have you back." Mathias's heart rattled in his chest and he knew he was trembling slightly, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Flynn took a deep breath and continued. "And then you were here, in Stormwind, and I knew that I never wanted to leave you again. It was hard, because I'd never felt like that about anyone before in my life." Flynn blinked, his eyes shimmering. "When you called me your matelot for the first time, it was the finest day of my life, and I thought that was all I'd ever be able to have with you, but I was wrong. Here we are, doing this. I would do anything for you. I will be your home port, love, the harbor where you weather your storms. I'll stand with you through anything life throws at us. I'll fight by your side. I'll protect you and take care of you. I'll carry you home in my arms if I have to, to make sure you come back." Tears were running down Flynn's face now and Mathias wasn't sure he was dry-eyed himself. "I love you. Be mine. Please."

Flynn's words hit him hard. Mathias swallowed, and licked at dry lips. "From before I can even remember, my life was never my own," he said. "I was raised to expect nothing but duty, and to willingly sacrifice my life if the Crown demanded it. I've never had a personal life. Not until you. I… I gave up everything for the Alliance." And now he really was trembling, his eyes locked with Flynn's. "I've told you before that I never expected to live long enough to retire. I've nearly died more than once in the pursuit of my duties. But you… you've given me a reason to come home. A reason to live. A reason to have something beyond the Alliance. You've given me warmth, and love and… and a family. Everything I never expected, never even _hoped_ to have." Mathias took a deep breath and carried on, his voice shaking. "I will love you until the end of my days," he said. "I have made a place for you in my life that I could give to no other. I would take you as my husband, in the only free choice I have ever made for myself, of my own will, and for my own happiness. I swear that I will cherish you as the gift you truly are. I will be yours, if you'll be mine."

There was silence in the garden, and Flynn and Mathias stood there, breathless, holding each other's hands. From the corner of his eye, Mathias saw Bess gesture, and Billie scurried over to her, holding up the ribbon that she'd unwrapped from her wrist. Bess took it and Flynn and Mathias held out their hands to her, still joined -- Flynn's right and Mathias's left. Bess gently wrapped the colorful blue and green and gold ribbon around their wrists. "Your wrists are bound together as your lives are bound, twined like good cord that makes the lines for your sails. Let your hearts be bound as one. Though the winds of fate may carry you far from one another in your journeys, let your bonds bring you back to safe harbor in each other's arms." She made a careful, loose knot. 

Bess turned, nodding to Baine Bloodhoof, who picked up the tauren wedding cup he'd gifted to them last year. Bess picked up the small loaf of bread and broke it open. Mathias could smell it; it had been freshly baked not long ago. She held out the broken bread to them, along with a small vessel of salt. Mathias pulled off a small piece and dipped it in the proffered salt, then offered it to Flynn, who did the same for him. "May you have sustenance," Beth said. Mathias ate from Flynn's hand, and Flynn from his, though Flynn, the bastard, sucked on Mathias's fingertips as he did so. He smiled a lascivious smile, and Mathias couldn't help but smile as well.

Bloodhoof stepped forward with the cup in his hands. "My people have a tradition like the Kul Tirans, of sharing bread and drink between the couple." He handed the cup to them. "May your bonds be strong. May you have peace and plenty. May you be one another's shelter, and a warm fire in the darkness. May the Earth Mother bless you."

Mathias sipped and offered the cup to Flynn, who sipped as well, and they handed the cup back to Bloodhoof. He placed it on the altar and stepped back again.

"In Stormwind tradition, the couple shares a mutual oath, repeated in every wedding, by every couple, before the exchange of rings." She turned to Flynn. "By this oath, you will be bound. Are you ready to commit yourself to Mathias Shaw?'

"I am." Flynn nodded.

"In the Light, I make this oath," Bess said, and Flynn repeated her words. "My life I bind to you. My love I bind to you. My body I bind to you. From this day forward, in Light we share one life together." Flynn repeated the words to Mathias, with eyes only for him.

Bess looked at Mathias. "By this oath, you will be bound. Are you ready to commit yourself to Flynn Fairwind?'

"I am," Mathias said.

Bess continued as before, and Mathias repeated her words. "In the Light, I make this oath. My life I bind to you. My love I bind to you. My body I bind to you. From this day forward, in Light we share one life together." His voice shook as he spoke.

"The rings, Miss Nets, if you please." Bess gestured to the girl.

Billie held up her hands, the rings still safely on her thumbs. Bess handed Flynn's ring to Mathias. "I give you this ring to seal our oath," Bess said, and Mathias repeated the phrase, slipping the ring onto Flynn's finger.

The words and actions were repeated, and Flynn slid the smaller ring onto Mathias's hand.

"And the oaths are consecrated by a kiss," Bess said.

Mathias and Flynn looked at each other for a moment, then leaned into each other, their unbound arms wrapping around one another's bodies, and they kissed, breathless, as though nothing else existed. The kiss seemed endless; it was gentle and passionate. Mathias put his whole heart into it and was answered by Flynn's own.

Finally, needing air, they parted, still with eyes only for one another. "It is my deepest pleasure to declare you married, by the traditions of Kul Tiras and Stormwind, and before friends and family, under the eyes of the assembled. Joined in love and under the law, may you know peace and plenty," Bess said.

She turned them toward the crowd with gentle hands. "I present to you now Flynn Fairwind and Mathias Shaw, handfast, and bound to one another before the Tidemother and in the glory of the Light. May their days together be long and filled with joy."

A wild cheer went up from the assembly, or at least from most of it, followed by applause. Mathias and Flynn looked at each other and both of them heaved a sigh of relief. It was over, at last.

Grixx and Relly struck up a tune. "And now," Bess said, "the couple will have their first dance, before we all adjourn to the Feast Hall for the reception." Their hands were already bound together, and they slipped their other arms around each other. Mathias let Flynn lead, and rested his chin on his husband's shoulder as they danced their first dance together as a married couple.


	2. Running the Gauntlet

Their bound hands joined, Mathias and Flynn led the guests to the Feast Hall for the reception. Both of them were less shaky now, after their dance, but Mathias was still feeling emotionally raw from the exposure. The people who'd told him he'd be completely focused on Flynn had been right, but it didn't change the fact that he'd said those things, that he'd demonstrated that intense vulnerability, in front of so many people.

Flynn leaned in slightly. "Right after the feast, love. The nearest closet. One jolly rogering at the first available moment."

Mathias chuckled and shook his head. "You have a one-track mind."

"That single track is you," Flynn replied.

"Greymane will smell it on us," he said, hoping that might distract his husband.

Flynn shrugged. "Let him. He's got a wife. He can get laid when he gets home later." He looked around. "Most of these people can probably get laid when they get home later. I've heard weddings are a great place to pick up a friendly shag." He grinned.

"Well, I certainly did," Mathias said, utterly deadpan.

Flynn laughed. "Oh, aye, that you did. This one comes with _all_ the strings attached, though." He raised their bound hands.

"Scoundrel," Mathias muttered, and Flynn chuckled, shaking his head.

"You'd be bored if I weren't." That, of course, was absolutely true. His entire life would be so much more boring if Flynn weren't in it.

They took their places at the high table and untied the cord as they stood and waited for the hall to fill. Anduin and the other leaders were at the high table with them, with Anduin next to Mathias and Jaina next to Flynn. It was strange and unsettling, being at the center of this much attention, sitting in the places that would have been reserved for royalty under ordinary circumstances. Mathias would usually be standing at Anduin's shoulder for an event like this, keeping watch and analyzing the situation. Rell Nightwind was there, now, where he would have been.

After Anduin offered a very brief welcome to the assembled group, everyone sat. A small chamber group began playing in one corner of the room as the food was served. Anduin began eating so that everyone else in attendance could, and Rell approached quietly, leaning down to speak in Mathias's ear. "Congratulations Mathias," he said. "Everything went well."

"Is the press under control?" Mathias asked.

Rell nodded. "They got their photos and witnessed the ceremony and were escorted out. No sign of VanDooble, and she'd not have been allowed in anyway."

Mathias nodded. "Reactions from the nobles?"

"Mathias," Flynn said, laying a hand on his thigh, "do you really have to think about this right now?"

With a sigh, Mathias said, "Unfortunately, yes. The reactions are important." He looked back to Rell, expectant. Flynn shook his head and started eating.

"It's too early to be certain, but it seems to have swayed some of the younger, undecided ones to your favor. The most fervent of the traditionalist isolationists are never going to look kindly upon this but, overall, it's been extremely successful. The inclusion of Bloodhoof caused some comment, but we all expected that."

"Understood." Mathias felt Flynn's fingers creeping up his thigh and reached under the table to cover his husband's hand. He raised an eyebrow at Flynn, who attempted to play innocent. He looked back at Rell. "Is there anything else that can't wait until later?"

Rell shook his head. "No. I'll leave you to your celebration. We can speak later." He stepped back to Anduin's shoulder, and Mathias turned his attention to Flynn.

"That's better," Flynn muttered, through a mouthful of bread. He looked around and shook his head. "Still can't believe we're actually here."

"Regrets?" Mathias asked, uneasy.

Flynn huffed. "Not one." He paused for a second. "Well, okay, one." Mathias raised an eyebrow. "I still haven't bent you o--"

"Flynn!" Mathias interrupted, as Jaina and Anduin looked on, amused. "Please!"

Flynn chuckled. "Sorry, love. I forget myself sometimes." He squeezed Mathias's thigh.

"On purpose," Mathias muttered, grim. Flynn shrugged, smirking, and turned his attention back to his food. Mathias ate as well, hoping there wouldn't be any more embarrassing moments but knowing that would be too much to ask.

After the feast, they had to deal with the reception line and the presentation of gifts. Mathias knew that many of the nobles would attempt to curry favor with him and he'd have to stare every damned one of them in the eye while they were doing it. "Try not to react too much to any of the gifts," he told Flynn. "Be polite, but understand that they want us to think we owe them something."

"Ah," Flynn muttered. " _That_ sort of 'gift.'"

"Precisely."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Fat lot of good that'll do any of 'em."

They ended up with an inordinate number of jeweled daggers (for Mathias) and cutlasses (for Flynn), some of which were even presented as matching sets, though almost none of them would be useful in a fight. One of the Kul Tiran nobles, Lord Norwington, actually gave them functional weapons, but the man was known to be fond of hunting and would naturally know a good weapon when he had it commissioned.

Flynn's friend Venrik gave them what Mathias knew to be an exceptionally expensive bottle of Brennadam apple brandy. "Don't forget yer old friends, fancy man," he said, winking at Flynn. "I'm just glad you got out of Freehold alive after they grabbed you, last time I saw you." Mathias knew Flynn had spent a great deal of time there, and that Sweete had nearly killed him at one point not long after he'd met Flynn, when he was on a mission for Cyrus Crestfall with one of the Champions.

Crestfall presented Flynn with a year's free berthing for the _Middenwake._ Flynn held the document up and shouted, "Hey, Henry! Free berthing for you and the crew for _a whole year!_ " A cheer went up from Captain Storm and her crew, as it meant their year would be a little more profitable. "Maybe I'll finally be able to afford that third ship the Lord Admiral mentioned," Flynn said, quiet. "It'll take a bit of saving up, but this'll get us closer."

Taelia approached after Cyrus. "I have a gift for you. It's for both of you, but she'll be most useful to you, Master Shaw."

"What, Tae, he just married me. You can call him Mathias now." Flynn grinned at her.

Fordragon smiled back. "Well, considering how you've been more an annoying brother to me than anything else for a while now, Flynn, I suppose that means he does count as my brother-in-law, doesn't he?" 

Mathias, startled by the entire conversation, said, "I'm not certain it actually works that way but, yes, please call me Mathias. She?"

"Galeheart's had a clutch, and I know that Flynn has a riding parrot now, but everyone said you just use SI:7 mounts when you need to go anywhere, or you rent them. So I'm giving you one of Galeheart's chicks. I'll see that she's raised and trained properly, and I'll bring her to you when she's old enough. All you have to do is name her."

"I…" Mathias's breath caught. "Thank you, Taelia. I don't know what to say. Do you mind if I take a little while to think about it? She'll need a good name."

Taelia nodded. "Of course. I wasn't expecting you to come up with one off the tip of your tongue right now. Just let me know sometime in the next couple of weeks, would you? I'll need to call her something."

The crew's gifts were kind, and personal, much like the gifts they'd got for Winter Veil, and Mathias and Flynn were both pleased.

When Jaina Proudmoore approached them, she offered an envelope to Flynn. "Congratulations to both of you," she said. "A momentous occasion such as this calls for a significant gift. I know we'd spoken of your adding a third vessel to your company, and so I'm presenting you with the ownership papers for a small caravel, like your others. This one is newly commissioned and still under construction. She'll be ready in about a month. She's called the _Windlore_."

Flynn's jaw dropped. "You…" He took the papers and looked at them. "You're _serious?_ You're giving me a ship?"

"To outfit and crew as you please. With my thanks for your work for the Admiralty."

There were tears in Flynn's eyes and he threw his arms around her. "Thank you," he said. She smiled and let him hug her, putting her arms around him for a moment, and then separating them. "That's a gift I'll never be able to thank you enough for." He shot a look over at the _Arva's_ crew. "I need to tell Sonya tonight that she'll finally be the captain of her own vessel."

"I know I'll be able to call upon your company at need, Captain." The gift was extravagant and unexpected, but it made sense, given the work that Flynn did for her. It would make things easier for both of them. It was, of course, exactly the sort of gift that brought obligation that he'd been concerned about, but the source was as safe as anything could possibly be, under the circumstances. Flynn was already obligated to her through his trading company, and he did have a reasonable amount of independence despite that.

Finally, Anduin came to them. He had a scroll in hand that he gave to Mathias. "This is for both of you. I've told you before that I hope to see you live long enough to retire. This gift is intended as an additional encouragement toward that goal, as if you needed anything more, after marrying the man you love."

Mathias lifted the seal and unrolled the document. It was a deed for a cabin and a little bit of land in the Redridge Mountains, near the town of Lakeshire. It was a peaceful place, for the most part, and one of the few places under the direct control of Stormwind that was relatively untouched by the Horde and the effects of the Cataclysm. Flynn read over his shoulder. "Anduin," Mathias said, his heart tight, "this is… It's too much."

Anduin shook his head. "No, it's not. It was this or a title, Mathias, and I know you well enough to understand that this is both more useful and more to your liking. It's a place you can go to get away from everything, whenever you like. It's yours now, and Flynn's, and you won't have to worry about what to do when you finally walk away from your duties at SI:7. Lakeshire is near enough to the place that you won't have to worry about getting supplies in, and it's a relatively quick flight into the city. Please. It would mean a great deal to me if you'd accept the gift."

Flynn elbowed Mathias and nodded at him. "Do it, love. I just got handed a ship. The least you can do is take the cabin and say thank you."

Overwhelmed yet again on a day filled with overwhelming events, he nodded. "Thank you, Anduin. We'll go have a look at the place very soon."

Anduin smiled and said, "I'll leave you to deal with the rest of the reception, gentlemen." He left to join Bloodhoof and Highmountain.

"Oh," Flynn said, reaching into his coat. "I almost forgot. We have the envelope from your minions." He tugged it out of his pocket and handed it to Mathias, who could see Rell and Renzik watching from across the room.

Mathias opened the envelope. Inside was what looked like a ticket of some sort. It was garish and multicolored and very obviously of goblin origin. _ONE WEEK ALL EXPENSES PAID* AT STEAM POOLS RESORT_ it said. At the bottom it read _*Some Restrictions Apply_ , but that line was struck through and Mathias recognized the scribbled handwriting that added _no restrictions for this ticket,_ along with the signature of Marin Noggenfogger, and the Trade Baron's personal seal.

Flynn shook his head. "What's a Steam Pools Resort?"

"It's an exclusive goblin resort in the mountains in Feralas," Mathias said. "It's supposed to be ridiculously expensive." He looked up at Renzik and Rell. Renzik had a wild grin on his face, and flashed a thumbs up to Mathias, while Rell just smiled serenely. "Shiv said we should meet him over at headquarters after we're done. I suspect there will be more information forthcoming at that point."

"Sounds like a plan," Flynn said. "Now, how about I run to the privy, and you meet me near there in… I dunno, two or three minutes?" He waggled his eyebrows. "It's all gonna be dancing and drinking in here for a while, and you and I have a date for me to fuck you through the nearest surface, as I recall."

"Flynn!" He shook his head. "We can't! We're--"

"In the Keep, where everybody who's anybody will be in _this_ room, trying to be seen. We can find a private little spot somewhere for a few minutes before we come back and drink and dance and talk to the people we can tolerate for a while. After that it's down to the _Arva_ for the fireworks. And probably the glitter."

"No glitter," Mathias groaned.

Flynn shrugged. "We don't get a choice. We are going to be glittered, like it or not. The question is, do you want to be well-shagged when it happens, or would you prefer to be picking it out of unmentionable places before we get to it when we settle in for the night?"

Mathias blinked. That really wasn't a choice at all; the stuff was worse than sand in your privates. "You present a compelling argument."

Flynn leaned in and purred into his ear. "You present a really compelling sight, love. I can't wait to rumple you. Tuck those tight black trousers down around your thighs and--"

"Flynn!"

"You keep saying that." Flynn grinned a lascivious grin, his sea-blue eyes locked with Mathias's. He kissed Mathias. "I'll see you in a few minutes." 

Mathias nodded, more excited by the prospect than he actually wanted to admit. "As soon as I can get away."

*** 

Flynn actually did go find the privy, because he needed it, but also because he wanted to snag one of the royal hand towels to keep them from messing up Mathias's fancy court clothes. Or whatever surface they ended up fucking on, for that matter. He wasn't long on manners, but that would be a bit too much, leaving Mathias's come all over everything. And his own, now that he thought of it. Even if it _was_ their wedding and they could be expected to sneak off for a shag like horny teens.

After he washed his hands, he rolled the damp towel up and stuffed it into one of his greatcoat pockets, then went out to lurk in the corridor and wait for Mathias. The reception hadn't been going too badly, really. He'd spent time over the food talking with that tauren bloke, Baine Bloodhoof, who seemed a pretty decent sort. Flynn liked taurens, generally. Bloodhoof and his lass, Mayla, seemed to like him, as well. They'd got on well together, he thought, though he could understand why Mathias was a little uneasy about Horde leaders being at their wedding. When he'd said it would be political, he hadn't been kidding.

The wedding itself, well. Flynn's gut had been churning, but it had turned out okay. He felt for poor Mathias, who didn't like to be too emotional in public and who'd obviously been having a really rough time of saying those things to him in front of everyone. Flynn was used to making an utter fool of himself in front of a crowd, usually deliberately, but there hadn't been any booze beforehand to smooth the way today.

Flynn was still in shock about being given a ship and a bloody house and property for wedding gifts; that was the way with nobles, though, he suspected. He shook his head, hands in his pockets, as he watched the corridor. He could hardly believe his life at this point. He'd come from nothing, the orphaned son of a woman hanged for theft -- a failed pirate and a drunken lout -- and he'd ended up married to the bloody Spymaster of the Alliance, with the High King and the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras for friends. He had no idea what he'd done to be so lucky, or why he, of all people, would deserve this kind of good fortune.

Still, good fortune was his, and he'd hold tight to it, because things could change like a stroke of lightning across a stormy sky and he could end up alone again in an instant, with Mathias dead on a mission somewhere and Flynn not there to bring him home. Knowing what you had just meant knowing what you stood to lose. Flynn would give up everything if it meant being able to keep his husband. Tidemother, his husband. The whole concept made his heart ache. He shook his head and sighed. So lucky.

He saw Mathias poke his nose round the corner of the corridor and spot him. Mathias smiled and trotted over to him. They caught each other in their arms and held on tight, kissing each other frantically. "Finally," Flynn panted, when their lips parted. "Where's a good place for this? You know the Keep better than I do."

Mathias looked around for a moment, furtive. "This way." He took Flynn's hand and led him along, and Flynn followed willingly. They avoided everyone, including the Keep's staff, and Mathias picked the lock on a door down a side corridor. "No one will disturb us here," he murmured, and closed the door behind them.

Flynn grabbed Mathias by the jacket and shoved him up against a wall, pressing his entire body against him. Mathias's eyes went wide, and he gasped and wrapped himself around Flynn. "Yes, please." Mathias's voice was ragged with desire, and Flynn could feel him, hard, against his thigh. Flynn was right there with him. They kissed again, fast and rough and Mathias melted into it.

"You love this, don't you?" Flynn growled, turning Mathias around and keeping him pinned to the wall.

"Fuck yes," Mathias groaned. "Do you know how _long_ it's been since you did anything but treat me like I was made of glass?"

Flynn's hands slipped down Mathias's sides as he sucked at his husband's neck. "You're better enough now that I don't have to anymore. Thank the Tides. I've missed this, too, you know." He nipped and Mathias shivered under him, gasping. "Missed being able to do what we wanted whenever we wanted. I was so bloody terrified of hurting you." It had been a genuine risk for so long that Flynn still felt a twinge of concern, but he didn't let it stop him.

"You won't hurt me," Mathias insisted, his fingers flexing against the wall. "Please. I need this so much."

Flynn shivered at the intensity of his voice. "I'll take care of you, love, give you everything you need. I promise." He tugged at Mathias's trousers and backed away enough to watch as the man's freckled skin was revealed from under the black cloth. "Tides, you're gorgeous," he whispered. Flynn ran his palms over the curves of Mathias's ass and Mathias pressed back against them. He opened his own trousers and let his hard, aching cock out of its confines, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the little pot of slick he'd brought along for exactly this moment. He slathered some on himself and pushed Mathias against the wall with one hand while he slid his slicked fingers between the man's cheeks and teased him.

"Flynn, get _on_ with it!" Mathias growled.

Flynn nibbled along Mathias's jaw and whispered, "It's been weeks, love. Gotta open you up properly to take my cock. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be walking funny anyway, and everyone is going to know I railed you while they weren't looking." Mathias made a strangled sound as Flynn slid one finger into him. "But you'll love that, won't you? Every worgen in the place will smell me all over you and know you're _mine_." Flynn pushed a second finger in, and Mathias whimpered and writhed under him. "Do you think they'll be jealous? I think they'll be jealous. They'll see the state of you and know I gave it to you and made you look like that." He took Mathias's mouth in a harsh, deep kiss, fucking it with his tongue as he slowly pressed a third finger into him. Mathias shuddered and moaned into Flynn's mouth, clawing at the wall helplessly.

He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, nuzzling at Mathias's cheek. "Think you're ready? You know how big and thick I am, love." Mathias nodded frantically. Flynn twisted his fingers inside his husband and Mathias gasped and pressed back against him again. "Look at you," Flynn whispered in his ear, "so eager. So bloody needy. Tides, what you do to me."

"Flynn, _please._ " He sounded desperate. He _looked_ desperate.

"I love it when you beg," Flynn growled. He leaned back a bit, one hand on Mathias's shoulder, and took himself in his slippery fist, watching as his thick, blood-dark cock slid between Mathias's cheeks and pressed into his tight, slick hole. Flynn groaned as he watched himself slowly sink into the man trembling beneath him. So hot and tight. Flynn's breath caught and he found himself panting as Mathias pressed back against him, desperate for it.

"More," Mathias panted. "Oh, Light, _more._ "

"Give you everything," Flynn gasped, watching as he sunk deeper and deeper into Mathias's body. "Everything you need." Mathias whined as Flynn bottomed out, his groin pressed flush with Mathias's hips, his bollocks bumping gently against Mathias's own. "So good," he moaned, breathless.

"Now, please, now." Mathias's eyes were closed, his body trembling. There were tears running down his cheeks and Flynn couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned into Mathias, holding him against the wall with his entire body as he started to pound into him, taking him hard and fast. Mathias cried out, his head tilting back onto Flynn's shoulder, mouth open in ecstasy as Flynn took him. He pressed kisses to Mathias's temple and cheek and down along the side of his neck as he thrust, reaching down between Mathias and the wall to take his hard length in hand. Mathias whimpered and shuddered, mindlessly taking everything Flynn gave him.

"Love you," Flynn muttered into Mathias's ear, as he thrust and stroked. "Love you so damned much. I'm yours, love, always. Only yours." Tides, Mathias was so tight around him, shaking and groaning, unable to speak from the pleasure Flynn was giving him. They fit together so well; it was perfect. It was everything Flynn had ever needed in his life; this heat, this need, this _love_ between them. He kept pounding into Mathias's body, one slippery hand giving his love something to fuck into. He could feel Mathias get close and he let him go for a moment, despite a sound of protest, to grab the towel out of his pocket. He shook it open and tucked it between Mathias and the wall, then took him in hand again. Mathias went rigid beneath him and moaned, a wordless sound as he finished, shuddering through a long, gasping orgasm.

Flynn rode him through it, close to losing it himself. He slowed slightly, not just in deference to how sensitive Mathias would be, but to his own need for something a little sweeter. He pressed in with all his strength, kissing Mathias again as he thrust a few more times and came in a wash of bliss. 

Breathless, they both leaned against the wall for a few moments, their bodies flush together.

"That… was fantastic," Mathias panted, still breathless, eyes closed, his forehead pressed to the wall. "Light, I needed that."

Flynn fumbled between Mathias and the wall, cleaning him up with the towel before he pulled gently out of his husband, tending to the mess before it got anywhere. "So did I, love. So did I." It took a moment to get both of them as cleaned up as possible without water to hand. "We should go wash up," he muttered. 

Mathias nodded. "Good idea." He tugged his trousers up and put himself back together and Flynn crumpled the towel into a ball. He'd bin it when they went back to the lav. Flynn tucked himself back in and fastened his own trousers. Mathias turned to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." They kissed, slow and languid and soft.

"No need to thank me, love. You have the best ass it's ever been my pleasure to plunder." He grinned and kissed the tip of Mathias's nose.

Mathias snorted. "You're ridiculous."

"Ah, but you love me." Flynn nuzzled him.

"I do, yes." He chuckled. "Marrying you would have been awkward, otherwise."

Mathias re-locked the door and they skulked back to the privy, where they cleaned up and Flynn disposed of the towel. They straightened each other up a bit, unable to keep their hands to themselves, smiling. Flynn loved it when Mathias's smile was all soft like that, his green eyes gentle and happy. He felt like he could take on the world when Mathias smiled at him like that.

"Well," Flynn said, "time to get back to the party."

***

Flynn entered the Feast Hall before Mathias did, though Mathias was well aware that they weren't fooling anyone. It was far better to pretend discretion, under the circumstances. He hoped to preserve at least some semblance of his dignity, though that was often a challenge, when Flynn was involved. Unfortunately, the first person he ran into when he returned was Greymane, so there went that idea. Greymane raised a smug eyebrow at him. Mathias shrugged, hands in his pockets, hoping he'd managed not to blush.

Greymane smiled, a tiny lift of one corner of his mouth. "He suits you better than I'd expected, Shaw."

"He's… surprising." Mathias's eyes were lowered to the floor.

"Mmm. I haven't seen you in quite some time. I hear you're doing much better now."

Mathias nodded and looked up at the worgen king. His human form was tall and imposing. "I'm still only fit for desk duty these days," he said. He wasn't sure whether he regretted that. "Not sure how much longer it'll be before I see field work again."

"We all slow down eventually," Greymane said. "Better alive to plan the next battle than dead in the field somewhere."

"I'm starting to think so," Mathias admitted. "But you've not slowed down."

Greymane sighed and shrugged. "It's the curse. For all that we've lost to it, it grants us more vigor and strength than normal humans, even in this form. I expect I'll be chasing Sylvanas for some time yet to come."

"I hope we manage to find her soon," Mathias said. "The longer she's out there--"

"The worse the results are likely to be," Greymane said, nodding. "Your people--"

"Can't find what isn't there." Mathias's eyes narrowed, irritated. "We're doing everything we can. So is the Horde. You know that."

Greymane's brow wrinkled, his mouth twitching into a frown. "I know what that last piece of information cost you. It isn't my intention to denigrate your efforts, Shaw, or the sacrifices you've made."

"I know. But it's frustrating for all of us."

"I _am_ glad you survived it," Greymane murmured. "For all that we've disagreed in the past, there's no one better than you at what you do."

"Thank you." Mathias shifted uneasily.

"We've all seen what Fairwind did for you. How he's changed you." Their eyes met. Greymane continued, "It's all for the better, I think." Mathias's eyes drifted downward again. "I don't blame you for what you did, trying to get him back. I just want you to know that." Mathias nodded. "I was angry. I'm not, anymore. Looking back on it, I can see how my anger let me be manipulated by people who are no friends to either of us."

"It happens." He shrugged.

"I know what to watch for, now," Greymane said. "They won't manage it again."

Mathias raised his eyes to meet Greymane's and nodded to him. "Good."

"You have others to speak to. I shouldn't keep you with this on your wedding day."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Go, Shaw. Find some happiness while you can." Greymane gestured toward Flynn, who stood on the other side of the room, speaking animatedly with Sir Finley and several other people.

Mathias hadn't made it more than a few steps in Flynn's direction before he was halted by Baine Bloodhoof. "Master Shaw," Bloodhoof said. 

Mathias had to look up to talk to him. "High Chieftain."

"I like your husband," Bloodhoof said, smiling. "Anduin was right. He has a great heart and much kindness within him."

"He does." Mathias tucked his hands behind him, the fingers of one grasping his other wrist.

"I was honored to be a part of your ceremony. Thank you. It has… done a great deal to revise my earlier opinions of some Alliance traditions."

Mathias nodded. "Our situation was a difficult one, unique. We had to wait until this was appropriate. While we could have married before, it wouldn't have been quite so well-received previously."

"Politics makes for a difficult personal life," Bloodhoof admitted, tossing a quick glance toward Mayla Highmountain before his eyes met Mathias's again. "I am pleased for you, Master Shaw. He seems to suit you very well. Your words to him today were far deeper than I would ever have imagined. It seems that you, too, have a greater heart than anyone suspected." Bloodhoof put one huge hand on his shoulder. "I wish you both joy, and a long life together." He squeezed briefly and let go, and was gone before Mathias could offer his thanks.

He made his way around the room, constantly moving more or less in Flynn's direction. Taoshi spoke with him briefly, as did several members of the House of Nobles. One of them complained that Mathias hadn't been presented to the assembly before Flynn. "Really," the woman said, "you're the _Spymaster of the Alliance_ and the High King's advisor. Your status is much higher than his. You should have been presented first. It goes against all protocol to present a commoner before a government official!"

"Our origins are not so different as you might imagine, Lady Ridgewell. I may be the High King's advisor, but I'm not of noble birth. He has as much right to recognition as I do under these circumstances." With that, he turned and walked away from her, not awaiting a response. He heard her offended huff behind him but ignored it.

He found himself a drink and a quiet corner, wanting to rejoin Flynn, but needing a moment to collect himself first. The entire reception was emotionally draining and he hoped they could leave soon. He knew there would be a little celebration on the _Arva_ around dusk, with fireworks and, most likely, too much glitter, but he found himself more looking forward to that than to staying here.

"When you said there was someone you'd like to get to know better," an amused, familiar voice said, "he wasn't what I expected."

"Valeera," Mathias said, not turning toward her. He sipped his wine.

"I was under the impression you were going to take things slowly," she said, settling next to him against the wall. "Yet here you are, married. It's not even been a year."

Mathias shrugged. "Captivity and a near-death experience rearranged my priorities." He took another drink. "You were right. Happiness is fleeting." He looked her in the eyes. "I took your advice." He sighed. "I had to do something, before I lost my chance."

"That was wise. Human lives are so short."

He nodded. "I want to spend what time I have left with him. There will always be another war. There will never be another Flynn Fairwind." Mathias's chest ached with that knowledge. A lifetime wouldn't be enough, he thought. There were moments when he envied the elves, however briefly.

"You _have_ learned," she said, a slight, vaguely smug smile on her lips.

"It took me long enough."

She nodded. "You look well, considering."

"He's been good for me." Mathias smiled into his wine glass, his eyes seeking out Flynn through the crowd. "I always thought that falling in love would be a mistake, that it would leave me weak and defenseless. That it would be a liability." Pathonia had taught him that, drilled it into his head like his dagger techniques. "But that wasn't true; he's been my strength and my support. Sometimes I wonder how I… how I got through everything before I met him."

"You were never weak, Shaw. Even the strongest of us sometimes needs someone else to lean on. It pleases me that you've found someone, even someone as seemingly unsuited to you as he is. But we both know very well that appearances can be deceiving." 

"He suits me better than I ever dreamed possible." Mathias drank again and looked back up at her. "I never expected to find happiness, yet there he stands." He gestured at Flynn with his glass.

"Have you talked to him about Felsoul Hold?" Her head tilted.

"A little," Mathias answered. "He knows about the nightmares. He's been there for enough of them." He sighed. "He deserves to hear all of it, though, to understand the whole thing better. How it still affects me."

She nodded. "How has he dealt with what you've told him so far?"

"Better than I'd hoped. He's been through a lot, himself. Sometimes I think it helps him if he can help me. Anduin was insistent that I should tell him about it, before I was quite ready to. It… made a difference." His fingers tightened on the glass. "A much greater difference than I would have thought. But it hasn't made talking about it any easier." His eyes followed Flynn around the room, the sight of him reassuring. "There are fewer nightmares now, but I don't know if they'll ever go away."

"In time, the pain fades," Valeera said.

"That's… good to know," he said, looking up at her. "Thank you for coming. I didn't think you would."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it. An event of such significance?" She shook her head and chuckled. "No. I'd have been here with or without an invitation, Shaw. Just to see the look on your face, knowing you'd realized you could be happy for once."

Mathias felt himself blush and looked away. "I should join Flynn," he said. "I've spent the last twenty minutes trying to cross the room to get to him. Every time I take a step, someone else wants to talk to me."

She laughed. "You're the master spy. Use your stealth, idiot."

He tilted a brow at her. "I felt it would be rude, at my own wedding reception, but I may need to do just that." He looked out at the crowd. "There are a few I wouldn't mind sapping, I must admit."

"That's the spirit."

She was gone before he could turn his attention back to her.

*** 

When Mathias finally found his way back around to Flynn, it had been hours. Flynn had watched his husband trying to make a beeline across the hall and being waylaid every few feet by what may well have been every damned individual in attendance. Everyone wanted Mathias's attention -- including Flynn -- but, thank the Tides, very few people seemed inclined to bother Flynn himself.

He had danced with Taelia and some of the other people he knew, though Cyrus had turned him down. "Cranky hip," Cyrus said. The Lord Admiral had taken him up on it, though, and turned out to be a right talented dancer; she was quite the pleasure to spin around the room. Flynn just regretted that he'd not had more of an opportunity to dance with Mathias.

He'd managed to get Baine Bloodhoof rip-roaring drunk, and Mayla Highmountain as well, and now the two of them were in a corner of the room making cow eyes at each other, pretty much literally. Flynn figured that his duty to get somebody else laid at his wedding was well done. Poor guy had spent more than a few minutes babbling to Flynn about Highmountain's antlers when she wasn't looking. Seemed like he was pretty gone on her. Flynn wasn't going to repeat to _anyone_ what she'd said about Bloodhoof's 'mighty horns.' He really, really did not want to go there.

"It's almost dusk," Flynn said, as Mathias approached. "The crew's already scarpered for the _Arva_ and we should join them." Someone else came up, looking determined to talk to Mathias but Flynn grabbed him by the wrist. "Nope, nope, sorry. Master Shaw's done talking for the day. Thank you for coming. Lovely day, wasn't it? So sorry, we have to go. Prior appointment!" He yanked Mathias along behind him and bulled his way through the crowd, using his Kul Tiran height against the mainlanders like a warship making its way through an armada of dinghies.

When they made it outside, Flynn sighed with relief. So did Mathias. "Thank you," Mathias said, "I thought I'd _never_ escape."

"Looks like everyone wanted your ear. Possibly other parts of you as well." Flynn shot him a grin. "The other parts are all mine, though. They can't have 'em."

"Let's get down to the ship," Mathias said. "This whole thing has been exhausting. At least, down there, I can relax a little bit."

"Tae and Cyrus and Sir Fishy will be down there, as well," Flynn told him. "And the crew of the _Middenwake._ That might be more people than you want to cope with at this point, but at least they're family, and we don't have to stay for too long. Grixx and Relly really wanted to do fireworks for us, and I have something to share with the crew anyway, but after the explosions and the glitter, we can go find out what your minions want, then go home. Shagging could happen."

Mathias sighed as they hurried toward the stable. Flynn figured they'd be able to borrow a couple of the gryphons there to get down to the _Arva_ and back to avoid the long walk and any potential press ambushes. "Shagging may need to wait until morning. I'm in serious need of more alcohol after that, and I doubt I'll be in any condition for anything but passing out for a few hours."

Flynn nodded. "No worries, love. Booze and fireworks, coming right up." They did manage to borrow a couple of mounts and, not long after, they found themselves aboard the ship. It was a relief to tuck themselves down in the galley, with the warmth of a fire going in the stove, and their friends and family all around them. Mathias relaxed considerably once they'd settled in.

"It's almost dark enough to really appreciate the colors now," Relly said. "Give us ten minutes to finish setting up for it."

"I have an announcement first, though," Flynn said. "Everyone's going to want to hear this."

"We already know you're married," Harmen said, and everyone laughed.

Flynn looked at Sonya. "The Lord Admiral's gift was a ship," he said. "She's called the _Windlore_ , and she'll be ready in about a month." He nodded to Sonya. "Congratulations, Captain Miller. She'll be your responsibility."

Sonya stood there, stunned, before she leaped to her feet, howled in delight, and threw herself at Flynn, wrapping him in an enthusiastic hug. "My own ship!" she shouted. "You're giving me my own ship!"

"Welcome to the captain's club," Henry said, shaking Sonya's hand. She pulled the worgen into a warm hug, then everyone else got up and hugged her, congratulating her, and Flynn. 

"It's going to change things here on the _Arva,_ of course," Flynn said. "Sparks, you'll be our new First Mate, and Harmen, I'll be moving you up to the Boatswain position. Think you can manage that whistle?" There were more cheers and laughter and congratulations, and drinks were poured. "We'll need to hire on a new ABS, because we'll still need another crewmember, but I had to share that with all of you." Flynn looked at Sonya. "We'll get together in a couple of weeks about hiring the crew for the _Windlore._ We'll also need to decide where she's home ported."

"We could use another in Boralus, for some of the Lord Admiral's projects," Cyrus said.

Flynn looked at him. "Did you know about this beforehand, you old bastard?"

Cyrus grinned, smug. "Not much gets by the Harbormaster," he said.

"Well," Grixx said, "it looks like the fireworks are a celebration for all of us, then. Let's go make things explode!"

"Explosions!" Billie shouted, gleeful, and she ran for the main deck. "I want to help!"

Everyone followed, and Flynn and Mathias stood on the forecastle, arms around each other, looking out over the harbor as the fireworks started up. The crew had come up with about fifteen minutes worth of brilliant lights that painted the evening sky out over the water. It was a gorgeous display, and one that Flynn wouldn't soon forget. Everyone cheered with each new shot, and Flynn sighed, happy and content. Mathias leaned into him, looking more than a little pleased with himself throughout the display. Flynn nuzzled at his temple. "Love you," he murmured. 

"I love you, too." Mathias kissed him, holding him close. Flynn could hardly believe they'd actually done it. Tides, the odd turns his life had taken, to have things like this -- people like this -- in it.

Once the fireworks were over and they'd had a couple of celebratory drinks, Flynn said, "We have one more stop we have to make tonight, so we'll bid you all goodnight. Enjoy the party, lads and lasses, and don't burn my ship down." 

They got hugs from everyone as they departed. On the way down the gangplank, Mathias said, "I think we've managed to escape the glittering." He tossed a glance over his shoulder, back toward the continuing celebration on the deck of the _Arva._

"We were lucky, right enough," Flynn said. "Let's get out of here before they change their minds."

They took the Keep's gryphons back up to SI:7. Renzik and Rell awaited them there, along with Kelsey Steelspark, John Keeshan, and Magister Umbric. "Congratulations, Shaw," Renzik said. "You guys got that ticket with you?"

Flynn fished it out of his pocket. "This ticket?"

"The very one. Don't lose it." 

Rell picked up a bag from behind one of the desks. "We've packed your things," he said. "Your week's holiday starts now." He handed the bag to Mathias.

"Wait, what?" Mathias said, looking baffled as he took the bag.

"I'm portaling you to Gadgetzan," Umbric said. "From there, Noggenfogger will handle your transportation."

"We got you a hell of a deal," Steelspark said. Keeshan nodded.

Renzik nodded as well. "Wheedleboil and Cogbinder helped. They know Noggenfogger pretty well and got you the 'no restrictions' bit. You can thank 'em later."

Umbric focused and opened a portal for them. "Gentlemen, congratulations. Enjoy your holiday." He gestured to the portal.

"Have fun, boys," Steelspark said. She winked. 

"Get outta here," Renzik growled. "Go! Go!" He pointed at the portal.

"Somebody needs to get the gryphons we came on back to the Keep," Mathias said.

"I've got it," Keeshan said. "Go."

Flynn took Mathias's hand, tucking the ticket back in his greatcoat pocket. With his other hand, he took the bag from Mathias. "Okay, love, come on. Gadgetzan awaits."

Mathias looked at them all. "I'll get you all for this," he muttered. Flynn laughed, and they stepped through the portal.


	3. At the Steam Pools

They stepped from the chill of Stormwind into the dry evening heat of Gadgetzan, appearing in the middle of an open area near the Road Warrior Inn. Mathias looked around as Flynn drew in a deep breath.

"Oh, that's better," Flynn said. "I suppose we should go find Noggenfogger, eh?'

Mathias nodded. "I'm sure he'll be expecting us, and I don't want to spend the night _there._ " He tilted his head, indicating the inn. "Come on, let's get to his office. I'm guessing that's where we'll find him."

They made their way through the streets of the dusty goblin city to Noggenfogger's office, where Mathias knocked on the door.

"Whaddaya want?" Noggenfogger shouted. Mathias opened the door. Noggenfogger looked up from his desk. "Ah, yeah. Been expecting you two." He rummaged in his drawer. "You got the ticket?"

"This ticket?" Flynn asked, pulling it out of his pocket, a grin on his face.

"That very one. Don't lose it." Noggenfogger aimed a tube at them and before Mathias could do anything but raise his arm to cover his face and reach for a dagger with the other hand, there was a _paff_ and glitter shot out, raining down everywhere. "Congratulations, boys."

"Fuck," Mathias muttered. The clothes could be magically laundered, but it would take forever to get the glitter out of his… everywhere.

Flynn, now thoroughly glittered, started laughing. "Tides, I knew we weren't going to escape that easily." He tried to brush some of it off, but that just spread the stuff even more. Flecks of it drifted to his feet.

Noggenfogger was laughing as well, and Mathias glowered at him, slowly shedding glitter from his hair. "What now?"

"Now," Noggenfogger said, "I send you two off to the resort. Come with me." He gestured and they followed him out into the street and around to the back of the building, where an impressively garish goblin teleporter sat, its lights blinking out STEAM POOLS RESORT restlessly, the lights making little electrical _fzzt_ sounds as they flickered on and off. "All you gotta do is show that ticket to Lasha Gearwheel, the resort manager. She'll take care of everything for ya. We got ya all set up, Shaw." He pointed to the teleport platform. "Get on. Go. I got stuff to do."

"Thanks," Flynn said.

"Time is money," Noggenfogger growled, "and you're wastin' my time." He pointed at the teleporter. 

With a shrug, Flynn led the way. Mathias followed him onto the teleporter platform and Noggenfogger hit the switch. With an uncomfortable jolt of electricity, the mechanism activated. There was a flash and a far-too-loud _zzzzortBANG_ and they were suddenly elsewhere. Elsewhere appeared to be an office.

Flynn looked around, startled. Mathias hoped neither of them were on fire. Thankfully, he didn't smell any smoke.

"Ah, you're here." An auburn-haired gnome looked up at them. "I'm Lasha Gearwheel. Can I see your ticket?" Flynn blinked a couple of times and produced the item. Lasha took it and examined it, then handed it back to Flynn. "So," she said, "Shaw and Fairwind. You boys get the honeymoon cabin. It's up on the highest steam pool, and super-private, if you get my drift. You're the only ones up there. Let me show ya around."

"Can we get the glitter cleaned off our clothing?" Mathias asked, as Lasha led them out of the office.

"Oh, yeah, sure, of course!" she said. "That'll just be a small extra--"

"I don't think so," Flynn said, waving the ticket. "Says here, 'no restrictions.'"

She looked at the ticket. "Ah, yeah. So it does. _Of course_ we can have the clothes de-glitterized!" she chirped. "Welcome to the Steam Pools Resort!" Lasha gestured around in the muggy semi-darkness; everything was lit with strings of multicolored lights. Goblin workers moved around the area, and the delicious odors of a fair number of types of food scented the air. Dance music was playing somewhere in the distance. He could see a restaurant across the street from the office, fairly full. "Our world-class restaurant boasts the renowned chef, Gordon Tramsey," Lasha continued, gesturing to the building. "Fantastic food, at the table, or to order for room service. There's a menu in your cabin." 

They passed through the gate in the walls of the main resort complex toward a long, sandy beach with a lake below. Steam rose gently from the water. "The lake has boat rides available on the _Lucky Bucket._ If you're going in the water down here at the lake, we do ask that you keep your shorts on. Up at your private pool, you can wear -- or not wear -- anything you want. If it's weird, I don't wanna see it, though. Shorts and a top of some sort are required inside the restaurant."

She led them along the edge of the lake and then along a little path that led up the hill. "We got mammoth rides, which I highly recommend -- it's the most fun you can have on a mammoth!" She gestured up the slope. "There's several levels of steam pools here, each one more exclusive than the next! You guys have got the _exclusivest_ of 'em all because, for some reason, the boss likes you." Mathias and Flynn followed her up the path, past little cabins set back into the vegetation near the edges of the pools. Some of them were lit, and he could see the silhouettes of people moving around inside.

Lasha prattled on. "We got laundry. We got room service. We got dancing. We got live music. We got massages. We got the boat and mammoth rides. We got snack booths down at the lake. We got chairs and sun umbrellas and towels. We got the best fruity booze drinks anywhere, and we got a truly exclusive clientele. The richest people on Azeroth come here for their rest and relaxation! You want it? We got it."

"I'd love to see the cabin," Flynn said, chipper, as he trudged along with their bag hoisted over his shoulder.

"How should we get the clothes cleaned?" Mathias asked. Getting that Light-forsaken glitter dealt with was a priority. The longer it was everywhere, the more everywhere it would get. When he looked around them, he could see signs of wild animals lurking around the edges of the inhabited space and hoped lurking was all they did.

"Just leave 'em in the little basket outside your cabin door. Our crack team of mages will have 'em spiffed up by morning, all clean, pressed, and one-hundred percent de-glitterfied."

"I don't suppose you can de-glitter people, too," Flynn asked, looking at Mathias.

Lasha shrugged. "Talk to your masseuse. They're the ones who deal with that kind of thing. There's a little communicator in your room that'll connect you right to the front desk. You can ask for anything ya like, any hour of the day or night."

"What's the wildlife situation?" Mathias asked.

"Oh, we got wildlife watching!" she said with a bright grin. "A little bit, anyway. There's a bunch of crabs around; they're kinda cute. You can see the fabulous plumage of the wild rocs, and the oozes almost never absorb anyone!"

"Almost never," Mathias said, eyeing her suspiciously.

She nodded cheerfully. "Once or twice a year, at most! They seem to have a taste for gnomes, for some reason. We usually manage to get 'em back mostly-unharmed, though."

This was not exactly encouraging.

Ahead of them, Mathias could see a light glimmering, reflected on still, steamy water. "There's your cabin!" Lasha said. "The best we got. Boss said one of you was Kul Tiran, so we got the extra long bed brought up for your comfort and convenience. Everything's all set up. There's complimentary drinks available, ice if you like it, and a huge bowl of tropical fruit! Just let us know what you'd like for breakfast and when, and we'll have it delivered right to your door!" She handed Mathias a key. "Here ya go, boys. Have fun, and enjoy your stay at the Steam Pools Resort -- your exclusive Steamwheedle Cartel holiday getaway, direct from Gadgetzan!"

With that, she scurried back down the path, leaving Mathias alone with Flynn. "Well," Mathias said, "I suppose we should drop our things and get settled." He unlocked the door.

Flynn leaned into Mathias's back as he did. "Mmm. Drop our things and hop into the steam pool, unless you've got any objections."

Mathias looked out at the pool. It was fairly large, and looked inviting. As Lasha promised, there was no one else in evidence. Exhausted as he was by the stress of the entire day, he thought it sounded appealing. "I like the idea."

Flynn followed him inside. There was a light on near the sofa. Mathias set the keys on a little table near the door and closed it behind them. He could see there were at least three rooms and a bathroom.The place was huge; a living room, dining room, and a spacious bedroom with the promised extra large bed. Said bed looked extremely inviting. 

Flynn dropped their bag on the bed then turned to Mathias and wrapped him in his arms, kissing him, gentle but insistent. "Finally get you to myself," he murmured, his lips moving on Mathias's.

Mathias kissed him back but pulled him out toward the door. "Let's avoid glittering the entire place, shall we?" He opened the door and stepped out. "Take everything off out here and just leave it in the basket," he said. Flynn's eyes lit.

"Now _there's_ an idea I can get behind." He started stripping down immediately and was naked almost before Mathias had his jacket unbuttoned. He untied his hair and dropped the ribbon on top of his clothes, then ran his fingers through it and shook it out, glitter flying everywhere. Flynn helped with the rest of Mathias's things, nibbling on his neck as he did so. It felt sweet and sensual. They gathered their clothes and dropped them all into the basket. Flynn took Mathias in his arms, warm and comforting.

"Feels good," Mathias sighed.

Flynn's hand caressed Mathais's cheek. "Tired?" Mathias nodded. "It _was_ a long day."

"Too long. Too many people."

"Let's just go soak for a little while, yeah?" He held Mathias's hand and led them both to the water; they waded in. "I know you need the quiet, sometimes," Flynn said. The water was hot, though not to the point of discomfort. Flynn let go of Mathias's hand and ducked under the water, swimming out toward the middle of the pool and back again, where he rose like some sea god, his long hair cascading with water. "Oh, that's nice," Flynn breathed. "Come on, love, give it a try."

Mathias did as Flynn had, ducking under the water and swimming out toward the center of the pool, then back. The heat was glorious and eased the tightness in his shoulders, and the slight creak in his shin. He came up again, flicking the water out of his face and hair with a sharp shake of his head. He brushed it from his eyes with one hand. "Oh, that was wonderful." His hand came away covered with glitter, and he washed as much off as he could in the water.

Flynn drew him close and ran his fingers through Mathias's wet hair. "How about we sit somewhere shallow and just enjoy it for a while, hmm?"

"Sounds like a plan." 

They found a place near where the hot water rose from the earth; there were a couple of stones laid there, under the surface, that had been shaped into backrests. Flynn settled against one and opened his arms, and Mathias leaned back into his embrace, letting his head rest on Flynn's shoulder. They lay there in silence for a long time, just looking up at the stars, relaxing in the heat. The only sounds were flowing water, a quiet hint of dance music from down near the lake, and the sounds of night birds and small insects, barely audible over the water itself. It was so different from Stormwind. Everything seemed very far away.

Flynn's hands moved slowly over Mathias's sides and chest, not suggesting anything, but simply caressing. "It doesn't feel quite real, does it?" Mathias said, his voice quiet in the darkness. Flynn's fingers slid gently down Mathias's arm and over his hand, tracing the ring he now wore. Mathias looked down as it glimmered in the moonlight.

"I'm not sure what it's supposed to feel like," Flynn confessed. "But we're here together, and I think that's real enough. I mean, there's evidence and everything." Mathias felt him smile against the skin of his temple. "We had a lot of people there watching us say we belonged to each other."

Mathias nodded. "Too many, but you're right. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like, either."

Flynn shrugged. "Maybe this is how it's supposed to feel, then. Whatever it is we're feeling now. Do we have to be able to explain it to anyone?"

"I suppose not." He didn't think he could explain it, even to himself.

"I just know it was a long day and I'm glad it's over, and I'm happy right now. With you. With this." His arms wrapped around Mathias and held him close in the heat of the water. "With knowing you're mine and nobody can argue about whether you should be or not." He paused for a moment, then whispered, "You're mine."

"Yours," Mathias murmured. He turned his head and kissed Flynn, soft as the water.

They kissed for a while, without intent. That was fine; Mathias was too exhausted for intent. The only thing he wanted was calm and quiet and darkness and Flynn. The warmth of the water, and the weightlessness of lying in it, supported by his husband's arms, was turning him pliant and sleepy. "Bed soon?" he asked.

"Mmhm." Flynn shifted under him. "You gonna be able to walk in or should I sling you over my shoulder like a sack of grain?"

Mathias snorted. "I can walk as far as the bedroom, scoundrel."

"Just making sure. Wouldn't want you to melt away to nothing before you got there. Could turn you into ooze-bait."

"Thankfully, I'm not a gnome. I should be safe. But we should probably order some coffee for the morning when we get in," Mathias said. "Before we go to sleep."

"We can look at the menu, see what they've got. Tropical fruit is nice, but I'll probably want something more than that."

"Likewise." Mathias shifted his weight and moved out of Flynn's lap, and the two of them rose together. The heat and exhaustion made his head spin for a moment and he held Flynn's arm.

"You okay?"

Mathias nodded. "Yeah, just more tired than I realized. I'm fine."

Flynn slid an arm around his waist. "I'm going to have to dry my hair. Don't want to soak the pillow."

"I imagine there are towels inside." Lasha had mentioned them. He stretched, and his spine popped.

"We still have to get our stuff off the bed and figure out what Rell and Shiv packed for us, too."

"I can do that while you get your hair dry enough to sleep," Mathias said as they made their way back to their cabin. He could see the shimmer of the water dripping down Flynn's back as they walked. Flynn twisted his hair to wring it out. Mathias's was already nearly dry, as he'd been resting his head above the water on Flynn's shoulder most of the time. He ran his fingers through it to get it out of his eyes.

They found towels in the bathroom and dried themselves off. Most, but not all of the glitter had come away in the pool. Flynn scrubbed the water from his hair while Mathias dumped their bag onto the bed and rummaged through what had been packed. Clothing, various toiletries, and… really rather more slick than he'd expected. He was only slightly mortified. Really, he knew that his people knew he and Flynn were fucking. He'd just married the man. Of course they sent supplies along. He still felt weird about it, though.

Flynn looked at the pile of their things on the bed. "Wow," he said. "Were they expecting orgies?" He laughed. "Because that's really ambitious, otherwise."

"I'm going to assume it's just ambitious and attempt to take it as a compliment." He picked up the container and tucked it under the edge of the bed, out of the way. Out of sight, out of embarrassment, he supposed. If he didn't have to look at it, he didn't have to remember that Rell and Renzik had packed it.

"Better than having to ask somebody here for some." Flynn grinned.

Mathias covered his face with one hand. "Yes. Definitely better."

Flynn flung his used towel over the back of a chair near the bed and ran his hands through his hair, quickly working out the worst of the tangles. "Okay, bedtime. Unless you want a drink." He picked up the menu while Mathias stuffed clothes in the drawers of a dresser and cleared the rest of it away. Flynn leafed through it and whistled. "They really go all-out here. This is utterly mad." He waved it at Mathias. "It's a bloody novel."

Mathias took it from him. The thing was even more absurd than the menu at the Blue Recluse. No prices were listed. He assumed because if you had to ask, you couldn't afford it, and shook his head. "I don't need a drink, and we can order coffee when we get up in the morning."

"A week of this," Flynn muttered, shaking his head. He flipped back the covers and dropped himself onto the bed. "Obviously everyone expects us to do nothing but fuck." He waggled his eyebrows. "We can't disappoint 'em!"

"I'm not doing any of this for anyone except us," Mathias grumbled. He put out all the lights except the one outside, so that the staff could find their clothes. He locked the door, then climbed into bed with Flynn and stretched out on his back. Flynn rolled over and rested his head on Mathias's chest. "Aren't your feet dangling off the end, like that?" he asked.

Flynn shook his head. "Nope. They weren't kidding when they said it was a big bed. This is fantastic." Mathias held him and Flynn tucked an arm around his waist. "Nice to be able to do this, for a change. Can listen to your heart beat. I like it."

Mathias sighed and settled with his husband in his arms. Slowly, in the quiet of the night, he fell asleep.

***

Mathias drifted back into consciousness slowly, relaxed and warm. It took him a moment to reorient before he opened his eyes. There was a subtle undertone of ripe fruit to the air, and the sharp call of rocs in the distance. Closer, he could hear the songs of little tropical flycatchers and kingbirds. 

Peaceful.

Flynn lay curled with his back to Mathias's chest, the slow rise and fall of his breathing soft under Mathias's arm. He tightened his arm a little and nuzzled at the nape of Flynn's neck, a sweet, languid feeling of contentment flowing through him. Their bodies were tucked together all along their length and all he wanted to do was lie there like that, so he did.

It was different, somehow, than all the mornings he'd had recently where he'd woken wishing he'd felt well enough to go back to work. He didn't hurt. He wasn't so tired he couldn't focus. He just felt calm and content and in love. Mathias yawned and stretched a little bit, trying not to disturb Flynn's slumber, and settled back against him.

Coffee would be nice at some point. So would emptying his bladder, eventually. Lying here holding Flynn was better, though. He drifted back to sleep.

When he woke again, Flynn was up and moving around, and he could smell coffee. "There you are," Flynn said, his voice bright and cheerful. He brought Mathias a mug of coffee and some slices of mango and orange. "Morning."

"Morning." Mathias took the coffee, and Flynn set the little plate of fruit down on the bedside table. He dropped down and sat at Mathias's hip with his own mug. Flynn leaned in and kissed him.

"Any idea what you want to do today? I know it's early yet and you just woke up."

Mathias sipped his coffee. "Lasha said that their massage people could do glitter removal." Flynn was still more than slightly sparkly, and he could see that there was glitter in the bed when he took a quick look around. Ugh. They'd have to have the sheets changed, too.

Flynn nodded. "Good plan. I can have 'em send somebody up in a little bit."

"Please."

"More pool soaking first?" Flynn asked, a hopeful expression on his face. In the morning light, Mathias could see hints of glitter in his moustache and beard. He probably looked the same, himself. He scrubbed at his face with one hand. It came away with flecks of glitter. He sighed.

"Glitter removal before anything else. The idea of us trying anything with this all over?" He shuddered. "No."

Flynn laughed. "Spoilsport. But yeah, I get it. I'll call down and have them send somebody up for deglitterfication and sheet changing."

"Thank you." Mathias slurped his coffee then got up and attended to his morning needs while Flynn put in the request.

"They'll have somebody up here in about ten minutes," Flynn told him. "Don't bother getting dressed. If you want all the glitter properly removed, you've gotta be naked." He leered at Mathias. "Also? Massage."

Mathias nodded. "All right." He ate the fruit Flynn had prepared as they waited, sitting on a soft seat outside together, leaning against Flynn's side.

"Where even are we?" Flynn asked.

"Feralas."

Flynn nodded. "Right, I remember you saying that. I don't think there are any ports at all in Feralas that I've ever seen. Never been here."

"It's mostly rainforest," Mathias said. "There was never much going on here until after the Cataclysm, when the war came to the area. This bit is really isolated from the rest of it, though."

"So many places I've never been," Flynn said, thoughtful. "Wouldn't mind seeing more of 'em. My entire life's been coastal."

He heard a couple of goblins making their way up the trail, chatting with each other. "We're about to have company." Sure enough, a few moments later, he saw a couple of goblin women coming up the path. They carried some kind of large, awkward mechanism between them.

"Hey! Good morning!" one of them called.

"Somebody ordered de-glitterizing?" the other one asked.

"That would be us!" Flynn said, rising to meet them. They seemed completely unfazed by his nudity.

"Okay! Let's get this puppy set up," the first goblin said. "I'm Trixxine. This is Mazza. We'll be your massage and de-glitterizing technicians today. Mazza will change the sheets and stuff while I deglitterize you." They set the mechanism down and Mazza went inside while Trixxine fiddled with dials and switches, folding things out and extending a pole that popped open at the top like an umbrella without a canopy. "All right!" she said, when she was satisfied. "The De-Glittenator 5000 is ready! Who's first?'

Mathias gave the machine a suspicious look. "Oh, hey," Trixxine said, "don't worry! We get newlyweds here all the time! Though, I gotta admit, we don't usually see such intense close-up glitter distribution."

"Noggenfogger nailed us in the face," Flynn said.

"Ohhhh, the Trade Baron himself did that? He must like you. Please remember to give us a good review in the Yipe Customer Satisfaction Survey when you leave!"

"What do I need to do?" Flynn examined the mechanism, walking around it slowly.

"Oh," Trixxine said, pointing. "Just stand here, between the arms under the deglitterizing array. Most of our clients are a lot shorter, but it'll work just fine on you, too." Flynn placed himself where Trixxine indicated. "Okay. Spread your arms a little and widen your stance just slightly. We want to get the glitter out of _everything_." Mathias winced. "The De-Glittenation Field needs access. Don't worry, it's not painful. Much."

Flynn followed her instructions, looking slightly nervous. "Oooookay."

Trixxine pulled a switch and the machine lit up with an enthusiastic _bweet!_ Less than a second later, there was a blast of light and a sound like a thousand angry bees, and Flynn flinched and yelped, his eyes wide and startled. A cloud of glitter rose from his body and was slurped into a tube at the top of the array.

"All done!" Trixxine chirped. She offered Flynn a hand as he stumbled out of the mechanism. The goblin looked at Mathias. "Your turn." She grinned.

Mathias stepped into the framework, feeling like a doomed man, and assumed the position. The deglittenation was… not pleasant. He yelped, just as Flynn had, even though he was expecting it. On the other hand, now there wasn't a single fleck of glitter anywhere that he could find. "That was… miserable."

"Ah, go have a soak before we get started with the massage. It'll take care of the burning sensation," Trixxine said, as she started disassembling the unit. Flynn hurried to the water and splashed his way in.

"All changed out," Mazza said as she came out of the cabin. "I hung up your wedding clothes. They look fantastic. I bet you two were quite the sight when you came in last night." She sighed wistfully. "Wish I'd been on duty."

"Oh, they were," Trixxine said as Mazza dropped the sheets into the basket near the door. "That black and gold? Hot enough to melt your shorts, girl."

"I'm right here," Mathias said, trying not to blush. It was a failing proposition.

Mazza looked up at him as she rolled out a couple of cushy pads on the ground. "Still hot enough to melt somebody's shorts." She smiled.

"Go," Trixxine said to him, pointing to the water. "Seriously, it'll make the irritation go away. Then we can give you your massage." Mathias followed Flynn out into the pool. As Trixxine promised, the hot water did ease the irritation, which went away quickly. "Over here, now," she said. "Just come on over, lie down, and relax. We'll take care of you boys."

"Sounds good," Flynn said. He flopped down on his back on one of the pads. Mathias lay down as well, though rather more cautiously.

Trixxine got a bottle of oil and knelt down beside him. "Oh," she said, getting a look at him. "That's recent, isn't it?" She traced one finger near the scarring from the javelin. 

Mathias nodded. "A couple of months ago."

"Is it gonna be okay if I touch you there, or does it still hurt?" she asked, her brow wrinkled with concern.

"It should be all right. I'll let you know if it isn't. It's on the other side, as well."

She was silent for a moment. "It went right through you?" He nodded. "Okay," she said, her voice soft. "I'll just be careful." She poured some oil into her hands and rubbed them together, warming it. "I didn't have the money to be a Shaman or a Priest. The training's expensive. But I can still do this. Massage is a healing art, too. I'll make sure you feel better when we're done, promise."

"Thank you." Mathias tried to relax as she laid her hands on him, starting with this forehead and temples. It was hard for him; he wasn't at all used to anyone touching him but Flynn. Certainly not like this.

"It's really okay," she said. "I'm not gonna try to hurt you. If there's anywhere you don't want me to touch, just say. I'll keep my hands off."

"Don't touch my throat." He looked up at her. She nodded.

"Okay, honey, you got it. No touching your throat. Side of your neck okay? Back of it?"

"I think so." He wasn't certain, but it might feel nice. He just didn't want to react by instinct and break her arm. Her fingers were in his hair now, moving over his scalp and it did feel good. It was going to be a terrible mess afterward, but that's what showers were for.

Trixxine moved slowly and always warned him when she was going to change her position, her voice soft over the sound of the water in the steam pool nearby. Eventually, he relaxed enough to close his eyes, and she worked her way down his body. He was feeling almost dissociated by the time she moved back up to his shoulder and asked him to roll over. It was an effort to turn, but he did with her help, and she worked on his back from head to toe.

It was strange. He enjoyed it, but it left him feeling like he was floating, slightly out of control. His body was completely lax, but part of his mind was still twitching as Trixxine's hands soothed knots and aches he didn't realize he had. They'd been there so long that he'd learned to ignore them. When the tears came, he wasn't expecting them.

"It's okay," she murmured. "Happens to a lot of people, especially the first time. Nothing to be ashamed of. It's totally normal." Her hands kept moving gently on his body, strong and reassuring. "You'll be fine. When I'm done, your sweetie can take care of you." Mathias just made a small sound of agreement. Curling up in the water with Flynn afterward sounded like a fantastic idea.

A few minutes later, he was conscious of a shift around him and his eyes flickered open. Flynn was sitting next to them now. When he saw Mathias's eyes open, he reached out and took his hand. Flynn didn't say anything, but sat there with him until Trixxine was done.

"You just lie there until you're ready to get up, okay?" she said. "You may be a little dizzy after, so don't try to do it too soon. If you need us to come back anytime, you just call down to the office and let us know. We can come back and do this again whenever you like."

"Thanks," Mathias mumbled, not quite in his body. He was aware of Flynn getting up and talking to the goblins, who collected both the de-glittering machine and the sheets and departed. Flynn sat down next to him again when they were gone, resting his hand between Mathias's shoulder blades.

"You okay?" he asked. His hand slid up, gently, along the back of Mathias's neck and into his hair, caressing him.

It took a moment to focus. "Think so?"

"Let me know if you want to go in the water. I bet I can make you feel _really_ good after all that." Flynn grinned.

"I'll prob'ly drown," Mathias muttered. "Bones feel like jelly."

"It's good, isn't it?" He managed a little nod in response. "Don't worry, love, you can just lay there," Flynn said. He eased himself down next to Mathias and tucked an arm around him. Mathias sighed with relief. The massage had felt amazing, but Flynn was still the only person he felt comfortable having touch him like that. The release his muscles felt was at war with the psychological stress of being that vulnerable, and Flynn's embrace helped settle the dissonance.

It was ten minutes or so before he could get himself to move. Flynn tucked an arm around his shoulders when he rolled to his side and helped him sit up. "That was… unexpected." He still felt a little raw from it.

"I won't fling you into the water, then," Flynn said, smiling. 

Mathias attempted to glower, but he was still far too relaxed to manage it. "I would not advise flinging me anywhere. I'm still annoyed about the snow globe incident."

"But I could absolutely roll you over on your belly and lick your tight little hole until you come." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Mathias blinked, confused. "You want to _what?_ "

"Lick you," Flynn purred. "You're all clean and loose and de-glittered and I'm sure you'll love it."

"You _want_ to do that? Are you sure?" The entire concept puzzled him. Why anyone would want to stick their tongue in someone else's ass was a mystery. Then again, he was fairly certain Flynn's tongue had already been in places no man should even contemplate.

"Absolutely. I mean, you like sucking cock, right?"

"Yes, but that's--"

"Not even different. Guys piss out of it. You clean it off and you're okay, right? You washed your ass in the shower this morning, didn't you?"

"Still, it doesn't seem quite equivalent," Mathias said.

"Look, you like fingers and cocks there, yeah?" 

Mathias nodded. "Did you even have to ask?"

"Tongues are nice, too. All hot and slick and wiggly. Doesn't feel the same at all." He kissed Mathias. "You don't have to do it to me, but if you wanted to blow me after, I really wouldn't say no." He grinned.

With a sigh, Mathias shrugged. "Why not?"

"That's the spirit!" He kissed Mathias again, enthusiastically, and gave his cock a friendly squeeze. The massage had left Mathais so sensitive that even the squeeze and the kiss were significantly more erotic than they would usually have been. Perhaps Flynn wanting to try something new was actually well-timed. Flynn tugged him into an embrace, and his body hair on Mathias's skin was electric. It teased against his nipples and left him gasping. "Doing it for you?" Flynn murmured against his lips. Mathias moaned softly and nodded. "Lovely."

Flynn eased him onto his back and kissed his way down Mathias's neck and chest, sucking at his nipples. Mathias gasped, and his cock responded. He ran his fingers into Flynn's hair and his husband hummed, sounding pleased. Flynn lowered himself down onto Mathias's body, pressing them together and rocking his hips against him. "Thought you were going to--" Mathias said, breathless.

"Getting there," Flynn interrupted. "Patience, love." Flynn's hands moved over his body, slow and adoring, and Mathias melted under his touch. They lay there, kissing and moving slowly together, and Mathias stopped thinking and just let himself feel.

Time seemed to stop, and Mathias floated in warmth and bliss. Eventually, Flynn murmured, "Let's turn you over, hmm?" Big, gentle hands guided him as he rolled onto his stomach. Flynn's body covered his again and the warmth of his touch moved over Mathais's skin as he drifted. He was deeply aroused but nowhere near his peak. He felt Flynn's lips moving down his back, then nibbling at his buttocks, and the scratchy tickle of Flynn's beard and moustache were wonderful. He sighed. Flynn's hands parted him and he felt the man kissing and nuzzling between his cheeks. 

It felt good. The scratchy tickle moved over his hole and he just relaxed into it and moaned softly, his cock growing harder at the sensation. When Flynn's tongue touched him, it was, as promised, warm and soft and slippery and it wriggled in a way that no finger or cock ever could. Mathias shivered. "Oh, that's… ohhhh..."

Flynn chuckled and kept on with it, teasing and licking and kissing and it lit Mathias's nerves on fire. His hands squeezed Mathias's cheeks, leaving him gasping as Flynn's tongue thrust in just a little. "You like this," Flynn purred, pressing at Mathias's hole with one finger. Light, he ached for more. The only thing Mathias could do was nod and keep breathing, gasping for breath and starting to writhe into it. His fingers clutched at the pad beneath him. 

"Think I could make you come like this?" The movement of Flynn's mouth there was blissful agony. Mathias just moaned. "Maybe another time," he said, reaching under Mathias and starting to stroke him. His tongue went back to its place, leaving Mathias mindlessly aroused. His hips moved, pushing into Flynn's tight, slick fist, and his husband's tongue pursued mercilessly, pushing him over the edge into an ecstatic, shuddering release.

Nerveless and spent, Mathias lay there gasping, his body shaking with it. Flynn crawled back up his body and wrapped him in a warm, solid embrace. He nuzzled Mathias's ear. "That was lovely," he murmured, and he sucked at Mathias's earlobe. "Have to try that again sometime." The thick length of Flynn's cock was pressed between Mathais's cheeks. "You think you could suck me, or should I just rub off on you like this?"

"Like this," Mathias panted. It felt so good; Flynn's cock rubbing against him, the weight of his body on Mathias's back, the passionate heat of his breath in Mathias's ear. Gods, Flynn's arms around him. It was so intense and his body was already so sensitive from the massage and his orgasm. He felt everything so much more deeply than usual and it was glorious. Flynn moved over him, murmuring soft words of love and need in his ear. Mathias pushed back against him, giving Flynn more to move against as his husband shivered and thrust harder and faster.

Flynn came with a sharp cry and a slick gush of fluid against Mathias's ass. He ground down into the slick semen and shivered, nipping at Mathias's shoulder, then collapsed onto him. They both lay there for a few minutes, regaining their senses.

Flynn recovered first, rolling off him with a moan as he flopped onto his back. His head lolled to the side and he looked over at Mathias with a blissful smile on his face. "I really enjoyed that," he said.

"So did I," Mathias murmured. "Not what I expected." He moved experimentally, shifting his weight slightly. Everything seemed functional, if a bit sluggish. He rolled onto his side, facing Flynn. "Pool would be nicer than the shower for the moment," he said, still attempting to collect his brain. "Closer, too."

"Lunch after?" Flynn asked. Mathias nodded. "We could go try the restaurant." Mathias nodded again. His brain was really still far too mushy to form complete sentences. Flynn chuckled fondly. "Look at you." He reached out and caressed Mathias's cheek with one hand. "Tides, I love you."

"Same." It suffused his entire being and, for once, Mathias had no desire whatsoever to mute the feelings or push them to the side. He had nothing to do here but relax and enjoy the time. Enjoy his husband. It wasn't like when he'd been so badly injured that everything was pain and effort and a desire to just be well again and go back to work. This was sweet and decadent.

Flynn eased himself up, then stood, offering Mathias a hand. They wobbled over to the pool together and shambled in, managing to get themselves back over to the rocks they'd used the night before. Flynn acted as a backrest again, and the two of them lazed in the water until their skin started to prune and Mathias's brain was functional.

Mathias stirred himself at last. "Time to get up." His stomach was protesting at the lack of an actual breakfast, and now it was nearly lunchtime. "I'm hungry." He stood, slowly, the water rolling off his skin. "We should go eat." He reached a hand down to Flynn, who took it and hauled himself to his feet.

"Sounds good." They went to find towels and get dressed. A week. They'd have a whole week like this, just to themselves. It was an auspicious start to the rest of their lives. Mathias smiled and pulled Flynn into his arms for a kiss. This choice -- it had been the right one.


End file.
